This invention relates to underwater explosions and especially to a means for directing and enhancing the force of an underwater torpedo explosion in a preferred direction.
In an underwater explosion, such as that produced by a torpedo, the explosive energy is distributed more or less uniformily around the position of the warhead, with most of the energy directed away from the target. It would be desirable to be able to direct more of the force of the explosion toward the target, enhancing its target-damage potential.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to direct the force of an underwater missile explosion in a preferred direction.
Another object is to enhance the force of an underwater missile explosion in a preferred direction.